The Wild Guard: The adventure of the Underworld
by WK Forever
Summary: Kion gets taken to the dinosaur land under Wicke's power. But his family still loves him and searches him until the end. Third of "The Wild Guard" Series.
1. Wicke's Evil Plan

Wicke rose from his lava bed from which he ruled from and rised to the rock where his loyal vulture was sitting.

"Mr. Fowl! Welcome! What news do you have to bring me this lovely morning?"

Fowl answered, "Oh your most noble Prince. I have come to tell you, Kion has returned."

"Again?!"

"Yes... sire. *Gulps"

Wicke turned, "That cub... he's impossible. He should have died in the waters!"

"But your brother brought him here."

Wicke frowned, "Kion! I hate my brother. I hate his bearer too! But-"

Fowl bowed, "But what, my noble master?"

"I do know someone who can take Kion away for good and forever. And bring his family AND the Wild Guard down with it."

"Who, Sire?"

"Come with me, Fowl."

Wicke went through a cave. He swam in the lava... how painful it looks to us, but cooling to him, til' he reached a huge landscape. The lava surrounded the island which rose upward, concealing a hole.

"Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled! And at last the Wild Guard will die!"

Wicke began his evil song (taken from The Dark of The Night, Disney)

"In the dark of the night

I was tossing and turning.

In the dark of the night

where it was black as night could be.

It scared me out of my wits,

My rocks bursting to bits;

Then, I opened my eyes

and realized the nightmare

WAS ME!

"I was most powerful lion of the jungle

When my brother betrayed

He made a mistake!

I told him that he will pay

But his bearer took me away

That Kion of his beware

minions arise!"

[Wicke had other enemy friends other than Wazee and Musdo and their companies...]

[Minions]

In the dark of the night

Evil will catch him

In the dark of night

Evil will prove-ove-ve!"

[Wicke]

Revenge will be sweet

When that curse is complete!

{"In the Dark of the Night"}

He'll be gone!

"I can slowly feel my powers returning.

Dash that cub of his powerful roar!

As all the pieces fall into place

I'll have Kion throw into space!

With his family at his side,

Farewell!"

[Minions]

In the dark of the night

Terror will fright him!

{Wicke: Terror is the least I could do!"}

In the dark of the night

Evil will prove-ove-ve!"

[Wicke]

"Show Kion will feel

the his nightmares are real!

He'll be thrown!"

[All]

In the dark of the night

Evil will strick then

In the dark of the night

Evil will prove-ove-ve

In the Dark of the night

In the dark of the night!"

[Wicke]

"Come my friend

Rise before your master

Let your evil shine! {Here's comes the dark of the night}

Find Kion now

Yes, ran a little faster! {There goes the dark of the night!}

"KION WILL BE MINE!"


	2. Dino Ambush!

"Strike one!" Cried Chris.

Kion pitched the ball, "Who said lions cannot throw?"

Christopher readied his bat, "Come on, Kion... You are so slow!"

Kion stared in his brother's eye, "Oh, yeah?"

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"

Both Chris and his eldest stared in the eyes of Aviva, who stood arms filled with William and Ava, the newly twins.

"Yes, Aviva?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

Aviva shook her head as she marched to Chris, her husband, "Oh, yeah. Have Kion throw a ball right towards the house."

Chris smiled, "It's fine. I can catch it."

"Oh, yeah?"

Chrisopher said, "Mom? Where else can we play baseball?"

Aviva pointed to the Far Lands, "On that huge field!"

Kion groaned, "Then, we would be able to hear the timer go off."

Aviva realized they were interested in the muffins she was baking.

"Fine, but please don't throw objects at something where it can break glass! I have the babies' playpen right there!"

Chris took the bat from his son, "Okay, dear. Guys, let's do something else!"

Kion tossed the ball aside, "Besides... I do throw kinda wierd, anyway."

Chris dug into the outdoor play bin, "What you guys like?"

Kion lay out in the sun and rolled to his back, "Sunbathing!"

Christopher stuck his tongue out, "Yuck! That's stupid."

Chris scold his son, "Easy, now. Kion just likes to bathe. Michael! What do you like to play?"

"Dinosaur!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "We don't have dino stuff, boy."

"No, Dad! A dinosaur!"

Chris made a face, "What?"

Michael took Chris' hand and led him to the river. Chris looked beyond the trees and saw the head of a red dinosaur, "What? I thought them things went extinct."

Kion rolled out of his dust bed and flicked his tail here and there, "What's going on?"

"Kion! Kids! Get in the house! Now!"

Christopher and Michael stamped over kion. Kion sneezed dust out of his nose. Chris picked up the one hundred fifty pound lion cub, "Woo! You're heavy!"

Kion stood up, "Sorry, Dad. I had a sneezing fit."

Kion ran in the house after his father. The dinosaur roared when she saw Kion. All the creatures at her feet ran and screamed for their lives.

Kion peeked out the window in his bedroom. The dinosaur was coming closer. All the trees in her path were being trampled on. She walked forward, towards his house. Them, red eyes stared into his brown eyes.

"Dad! She's acoming to our house!"

Chris ran in Kion's room and shut the curtains, "Just ignore her... Hopefully, wherever she came from, she will go away."

Kion said, "Are you sure?"

"I now I am sure."

"Chris, Kion's right. Let's go to the shelter!"

"Get the kids..."

Once in the cave. Everyone hid. Kion backed up against William and Ava, ready to protect his younger siblings. Applay, who was seven years old, kept saying, "Lion! Roar!"

Chris shushed the girl.

The dinosaur's huge feet stepped over at the mouth of the cave. Applay couldn't help but say, "Lion! Roar!"

"Applay!"

Kion cupped her mouth as the dino came back. He said, "We poor little lambs... We lost our way... Baa Baa! YYYAAAHHHH!"

The dinosaur lifted the rock above the Kratt family. Everyone was screaming. The dinosaur saw her bait. She exclaimed as she dropped the rock.

Applay laughed, "Lion! Roar!"

Kion was hanging on to his father's leg, scared of one huge creature.

The dinosaur inched in. Chris said, "Who dod you think you are? You are an extinct being! You shouldn't even be here!"

The dino lifted her head and tilted in a look like, "Oh, really?"

Chris said, "If you want MY kids, you have to get through me to get them!"

The dino roared as Chris screamed as he tried to protect his family. But the dino had other plans. She took Chris and Kion and walked away.

Aviva cried, "Chris!"

"Help! YAAHHH! Help!"

Aviva kept her children back in shock, "Chris..."

Meanwhile, Martin was on the road. He had stopped to stretch out and his family after a long drive. A deer came running by.

"Gee, someone's on the run."

Laura screamed, "Martin!"

"What? Whoa!"

A dinosaur walked by. Martin looked up after hearing screaming from its mouth.

"Chris?"


	3. An Amazing World

Aviva followed the prints to where the dinosaur came from. Her sons and daughter followed close behind. Christopher held on to Ava while Aviva held William.

"Chris and Kion could be down there."

Christopher said, "Well, their dead..."

Michael answered, "Real shame."

Christopher added, "They will be missed."

Aviva halted her sons, "Oh, no you don't! We are going down there to save your father and brother."

Dashee said, "Wait! Did you see that thing? This is going to be dangerous."

"Talk to the back," Answered Aviva as she climbed down the rocks.

Dashee murmured, "Well, here we go. After we save Kion, I am going to kill him."

Christopher had passed the baby to his seven-year-old sister who cued over her sister. He escorted his brother, "Ladies first."

Michael joked, "Age before Beauty!"

"No pain, no gain!"

"What pain?"

Christopher slapped his brother as Michael fell into the hole. He laughed at his brother as Michael reached and pulled him down.

Aviva yelled, "I am not going to get mad! But you two seriously need to behave! I mean it!"

Dashee looked at Kion's brothers, "You in trouble!"

Christopher frowned, "Shut up, Cheetah."

"I have a name you know."

Opera followed behind, "Aviva, put Applay on my back. And put the babies in this handy saddle that your sister made when you have your arms full."

"Thanks Opera. I really need it."

Opera carried his load. Bunga followed ahead, "Whew! It's awesome here! I could live here!"

Dashee smiled, "Great! I'll get you a contractor for your den!"

Bunga laughed, "The Wild Guard needs me!"

Dashee thought, 'I wish he could just shut up for one minute...'

"Kion? Kion, where are you?"

Aviva called, "Chris? Kion?"

Everyone called for Chris and Kion. Opera halted at a bridge of a skeleton of a dino, "Whoa! Uh, this isn't safe..."

Aviva crossed, "It's okay, Opera. I got you."

"Okay."

After crossing, Dashee said, "Aviva, we need to think of a danger word. A code word, that is."

"For what?"

"In case the children are being endangered."

Aviva rolled her eyes, "What a word! But, how about 'YAA! The children are beeing eaten!' How's that?"

"Uh... too long. Too dramatized. And too eattie."

"Well?"

"Forget about it."

Christopher ran ahead, "Mom! Check this out!"

"Children!" Cried Aviva, "Stay close to me and the Wild Guard. Dashee and Bunga get ahead of us."

"Hey, you guys!"

Dashee smiled, "Fuli!"

Fuli flew in, "What happened?"

Bunga smiled, "Chris and Kion were eaten by a dino."

"What?"

Aviva frowned, "We don't know for sure. But we are after them to save them."

Fuli smiled, "Thanks. Luckily, you helped me, Aviva."

"Your welcome."

Soon, the group inched to the opening. It brightened their eyes as they walked to the light.

"Stay close..."

As the light adjusted, the Wild Guard and... half of the Kratt family saw a world of dinos. Everyone stared and wondered.

Aviva looked around, "We were living under an entire world... and we didn't even know it."

Dinosaurs of all ages, sizes, and types ate and played. A few turned to the newcomers and cared nothing for them. Aviva stood and said, "This is amazing."

Dashee smiled, but a breeze stopped her, "Huh?"

WAMM!

Everyone huddled to see a massive dinosaur with a ball on its tail. It looked in everyone's eyes and roared. Opera cried, "Run from it!"

Another swing swung, Christopher was trying to run, but tripped. As the ball fell, Christopher was yanked away.

"Martin! What are you doing here?" Cried Aviva, who took her young pre-teen in her arms.

"Sightseeing! Saving Chris, same as you."

"It's not Chris," Added Dashee, "The dinosaur took Kion also."

"This is the time to chat, guys... We need all the time we can get. YYAAHH!"

Martin took hold of Aviva's jacket as she was about to go over the cliff. He yanked her back, "Thanks, Martin."

"Careful, next time... Why did you bring the kids?"

"I didn't have time to get help! I had to find Chris and Kion!"

"But the babies!"

"Uh, guys," Cried Dashee.

The dino came up to and swung his balled tail... But it got stuck in a tree.

Aviva looked for an escape. She saw one of those long neck dinosaurs. She thought quick and cried, "Get leaves!"

"Why?" Cried Martin.

"Just get them!"

Soon leaves were in a pile. The dino got free from his tree. Aviva called for the good dino, "Come here! Come here!"

The dino roared slightly as it munched the leaves.

"Climb on."

Martin cried, "No! It's too dangerous."

"It's this cute dinosaur, or that one!"

The dino inched closer.

"Mother of six kids want to live!" Cried Aviva as she slid on the dinosaur. Christopher and Michael followed next. Opera, with his load of three kids leaped unto the dinosaur. Dashee and Bunga slid next. Martin tripped his slid. Fuli flew downwards.

As Martin smashed himself on the land, "Okay, now we are lost and can't-"

"Shh..."

Martin stared at Aviva and saw her point of shushing him. Dinosaurs were staring at them and coming close. Martin froze, "Uh, oh."

Then, an off-key wierd sound came from the distance. Someone was blowing a horn. Soon, he stopped and swung in the vines. He lost his hold and fell in the bushes nearby, "Ow!"

Martin snorted, "Nice rescuer!"

The dinosaurs must have laughed, because they inched closer. But the 'someone' came into view, "HA! Got ya!" Then, he threw berries at the dinosaurs. He turned to the group, "Take Cover!" Then, he crashed a berry... Everyone disappeared.


	4. Buck

Aviva stood up from her tree disguise. Martin rubbed his head from his disguise. Christopher and Michael were dressed as plants also. They came out, looking Hawaiish, playing along, "Cool!"

Opera dropped his flower and bit the flowers off the children still on his back. Dashee leaped from her hole in the ground. Bunga was a stack of bananas. Fuli was a bird in the wild.

Martin groaned, "What happened?"

"I had to save you, guys."

Everyone turned to see Chris, leaning on a strong stick. Aviva jumped from her spot and hugged him, "Oh! CK! You are still- Where's Kion?"

"The dinosaur dropped me by for dinner... not for me, you might know. I saw a dino eating these berries which gave it gas. Whew... Glad I escaped! Then, I saw you guys."

"Where's Kion, CK?"

"That I don't know."

"But I know."

Everyone looked to the trees and saw a weasel in the trees. Martin said, "Where?"

"He's in the doom mouth of that dino momma. She's taking him to Lava Falls."

Aviva gasped, "Wicke..."

Chris beamed his alarmness, "How do we get there?"

The weasel said, "Why? I don't even know you all."

Chris frowned, "My name's Chris. This is my wife Aviva. That's my brother, Martin. My eldest son, Christopher; Michael; Applay; William and Ava, my twins. Kion is my son between Christopher and Michael."

The weasel answered, "The name's Buck. And who are these critters?"

Dashee snorted, "My name is Dashee. This is Bunga, the most annoying wolf on the face of this earth. This is Opera, our strongest horse we know. This is Fuli, our keeness of sight. And I am the fastest. We are members of the Wild Guard, defending the Pride Lands. Kion is our leader, the fiercest."

Bunga munched on a banana, "Don't forget the roar!"

Buck said, "What a play."

Dashee answered, "It's not a play!"

Buck looked at Chris and the creatures, "So how is this lion cub, related to you?"

Chris groaned, "Kion is my son. he was transformed into a lion to serve the purpose of the Wild Guard."

"Fine. I'll help you. I'll make sure you can see your boy and your friend and... oh, your nephew again... (In the afterlife)."

Martin groaned, "Okay, okay. Just give us the road and we will go."

Buck said, "Okay, you ask for it. The first place you have to enter is the jungle of Misery; across the Clasm of Death; through the Plates of Woe; and then, there's Lava Falls."

Chris looked to Aviva, "He's making it sound scary."

Christopher took a stick, "We can attack anything!"

Buck stared at the boy, "Really? But can you attack what I call, the Beast?"

Christopher's pose stood still as his stick dropped to the ground, "Mother..."

Michael said, "What's the batch for?"

"Oh, the patch on my eye! That was from the beast himself."

Michael smiled, "He gave you that batch!"

Christopher grinned, "For real? Maybe he can give us one!"

Chris made a face. Aviva shook her head. They didn't understand that Buck meant the eye itself.

Martin said, "I just realized... I can understand everyone, especially animals... Cool!"

Chris said, "Thank-you, Mr. Buck. We will now go on our way."

Buck cried after the wandering family, "Beware to he who enters there!"

Chris murmured, "Yes, we get it. Doom and despair! Blah, blah, blah, blah."


	5. Jungle of Misery

Christopher and Michael were ahead in the pack as they walked in the jungle of misery. Chrsitopher said after hearing a distant scream, "Sounds like misery to me!"

Aviva felt tired. She was at the rear of the pack. Chris looked after her, "Are you okay?"

"It's just that this place gives me the creeps."

"Sweetie, we will be out soon. Then, we save Kion and we go home. The end."

Aviva held her husband's hand which rested on her shoulder, "You make me feel better."

"That's my job."

They kissed.

Martin smiled as he espied them. He decided to leave them alone and kept an eye on the kids, "Christopher, Michael! Get over here!"

The two mischievous boys were checking out a flower on top of a hill. Christopher scoffed, "It's just a flower."

Michael went to pick it...

Vines tied the brothers' legs. Martin got tied too, "This is your doing!"

Chris saw the incident, "Martin! Boys!"

Martin and the two boys were tied with the vines as a carnivorous plant closed in on them. There was a scream following.

Aviva gasped. Applay took a stick, "Spue my uncle out of you! Charge!"

But the vines made the poor girl retreat into her mother's arms. Chris said, "Martin! Boys! Are you okay?!"

Martin fought the tough plant. Christopher said, "I feel wet..."

Martin groaned, "Listen, you! You are old enough to use the bathroom!"

"Not that wet."

Michael gasped, "Uncle Martin!"

Martin felt tingly, "Uh... CHRIS! HELP US!"

"Well, there's goes dinner."

Chris saw Buck, "Buck! Help them! Hurry!"

Buck smiled, "Okay. Prepare to be amazed. It's time for Buck Wild!" The little, but quick weasel charged and dodged the plant's vines. He swung in the air with his little knife in his hand and dived into the plant.

Martin chuckled at the weasel's snuck, "Look who's fat?"

The weasel dived in between the trio, embarrasing the boys and their uncle. At the bottom of the plant the weasel found two wires. He was shocked... He took both wires and played a game, choosing which to cut... He decided to cut the red wire.

SPLASSH!

Soon, the trio were in the plant's gush, holding their breath as long as they could.

Chris cried, "No!"

Buck reached to cut the second line. It's always the second wire that saves the day. The knife sliced the wire into two... the plant stopped.

Chris pulled Aviva away as the plant increased in size. Opera hid behind Chris and Aviva. Dashee and Bunga stood before Chris and Aviva. Fuli flew overhead.

The plant increased and... popped? The gush landed on Dashee and Bunga, who now stood disgusted. Down from the sky came Martin, Christopher, and Michael.

Buck soared the sky by riding a leaf. he touched earth and laughed, "Tourists!"

Chris came to his disgusted brother, "Say something."

Martin sat up with two boys on him, "Uh, thanks..."

Chris turned to Buck, "Buck, can you help us find Kion?"

Martin jerked up, tossing the two boys in a puddle of goo, "That wouldn't be necessay!"

"Martin," Scolded Aviva, "We need the help."

Buck turned, "Alright. I'll help. But I got rules. Rule number one! Always listen to Buck. Rule Number Two: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule Number Three..."

Everyone waited for the rule.

Buck smiled, "He who has gas must travel in the back of the pack."

Instantly Christopher went back. Chris couldn't help but chuckled, "At least someone is honest."

Martin laughed, "You're my bro!"

Buck said, "Rule Number Four: Let's go find your lion boy."


	6. Clasm of Death

The long walk resulted to the Clasm of Death (We are letting Kion enjoy his adventures by not being eaten). Christopher, now ahead of the pack, lay next to Michael to look into the green smog.

Christopher looked at Buck, "Why do they call it the Clasm of Death?"

Buck answered, "Well, we wanted to call it "The Crack of Laughter", but it make everyone giggle."

"Why?"

Buck froze as he stared at the boys, "You want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Because this smog remains them of gas that stinks."

Christopher and Michael made a face and groaned. Buck laughed, "I warned you."

Chris said, "Now what?"

The weasel pulled a rope which appeared a cage of ribs.

Everyone feared of the thing. Buck climbed on, "My lady?"

Chris stopped Aviva, "Whoa! What about her babies?"

Buck smiled, "Okay. Come on along, Horsey."

Opera climbed in after Aviva. Dashee leaped in, "I coming too."

Bunga said, "I want to ride!"

"You wait your turn, Bunga," Scolded Dashee, with a smile, "At last some quietness."

Bunga groaned, "Aww..."

Buck readied to the ride, "Now ladies and men, Hold your breath so none of you breathe in the toxic fuel."

Aviva gasped, "Toxic fuel?"

"It's okay, it will be fast. Your babies will not smell a thing."

Chris cried, "Wait!"

Buck cut the rope, "Here we go!"

Minutes later, the ribs came back. Chris cried, "Aviva! Are you okay?"

Aviva smiled, "You have to try this!"

Buck cried, "All together now! Couldn't be easier?!"

Minutes later, sitting in the middle of the green smog, Chris and his sons, Bunga, and Martin stood holding their breath for ten minutes...

Buck cried, "We got some technology problems. Keep holding it in, boys!"

Chris leaned over the ribs, holding his breath. Martin kept his eye on the naughty boys... who just wanted to play.

Christopher let go, "I can't hold it anymore!"

Michael tattled, "He breathed it! Oh! Now I am breathing it!"

Then, both brothers rolled around coughing and playing that they were dying. Christopher stood up, "Hey, we're not dead." His voice was sneaky. Chris and Martin stared at the sneaky boy.

Michael stood up, "You sound silly!" His voice higher than Christopher's voice.

"Me! You should hear you!"

Then, both brothers laugh crazily. They backed their father and uncle and the wolf and counted to three, "And a one and a two and a three! Christmas, Christmas time is here!" Then, another series of laughing.

Chris groaned still holding his breath, "You crazy?"

Bunga breathed in air, "It's not poison. Huh?" His voice sounded deep with a touch of ouch to it... I can't describe it. Then, Bunga laughed, making the boys laugh.

Buck cried, "Stop laughing all of you!"

Someone cried in a higher pitch than Michael, "Stopping laughing, all of you."

Chris poked his head out of the cage, "What's rule number one?" His voice proved he was the loudest. Even Martin couldn't match Chris' voice.

Aviva stood up for her friends and family, "They are just laughing."

Buck pointed in the pit, "They died laughing."

Aviva looked down and saw skeletons. She gasped, "Stop laughing!"

Chris was wiping his eyes, "We are trying to save Kion, and now we are all gotta die!"

Everyone laughed.

Christopher laughed, "I don't even like Kion."

Michael laughed, "Who does? He's an idiot!" Then, the boys laughed.

Martin laughed in his voice, "Thanks for getting me in this mess, bro. It's the most fun I've had in years!"

Chris laughed, "If it weren't for you, actually, kicking me in this love business... That was totally super!"

Bunga laughed, "You know what I think! I could live here for ever!"

Everyone laughed until the fun was interrupted by Buck. Bunga crawled up and tickled the weasel. Buck jumped up and slapped the wolf, "Stop that! OH!"

Then, he came in the cage, "Do you see," Then his voice changed, "We are all going to die!"

Everyone laughed with him.

Aviva looked at Dashee, "We have to do everything, huh?"

"Yeah."

So the girls took hold of the rope and pulled hard, yanking the cage into freedom. After a change in the pace, everyone laughed a cheer.

Bunga laughed, "Sometimes I wet Kion's bed!"

Michael joked, "Sometimes I wet Kion's bed!"

They laughed their final joke as the cage banged into fresh air and everyone was laughing normally.

Chris was laughing and crying, but Aviva's look made him stop. "Oh, I don't know how much you heard that."

"Oh, I heard all of it."

Martin dusted himself, "What's about calling Kion an idiot and wetting his bed?"

Michael said, "That was gas talk, uncle."

Martin frowned, "Still."

Chris said, "Alright, I'll get the rod later. But now, let's move."

Aviva stood still, "Aren't we forgetting somebody?"

In the distance, Buck's laughing was heard, "Here Beaste Beaste, Beaste! Oh, I am so loney!"

Chris sighed, "Right..."


	7. Buck's Story

That evening, camp was set up. The boys begged Buck for a bedtime story. After settling everyone, he began his story:

"There I was, my back against the wall. No way out. I was in the face of the great white beast!"

The scene changed to Buck's past. Before he was the reddish eye he had ever seen. But this eye was evil. Buck gasped as the beast's hand tossed him aside. Buck got up from the rain and hid, holding his eye. He had to move. He found a leaf and covered his eye. He climbed a tree and caught a branch. The beast was pouring down branches tryng to find his dinner.

Buck was so scared. He turned around to see if he could spot the beast first. But the beast found him and gulped him.

"Were you dead?" Questioned Michael.

Buck said, "Sadly I did... But I lived!"

Chris snorted. Aviva shushed him, leaving Chris confused.

Buck continued his story, "Know that gross, pink thing in the back of your throat? Well, I took hold of it and swung back and forth; back and forth, back and forth..."

Everyone gasped...

"And I swung right of his mouth. I might have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" Displaying his toothed knife.

Michael shook his brother, "Ruby's tooth!"

"Wow!"

"How about another story?"

Chris jumped up, "Okay. That is enough for one night. Boys, get to bed."

"Where? It's at home."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Learn to sleep in the wilderness, boys. Aviva, come with me."

Michael groaned, "Oh, boy. Mom and Dad are going to be alone again."

Chris said, "No, Michael. Go to sleep. I just need to talk to Aviva..."

Chris took Aviva to a tree and said, "I need to talk to you... about Kion."

"What?"

"No one in our family but you and me loves him..."

"But Applay does. The boys..."

"They called him an idiot..."

Aviva said, "CK?"

"As soon he's with us... I - have to put him down..."

"Chris! No!"

Chris hugged his crying wife.

Buck overheard the conversation, "What? You are risking your life, your mate, and your children to save your son? And when you go home through all this trouble, you are thinking to kill him?"

Chris shed tears now, "My sons don't like him..."

"But that is your boys! You, your mate, and your little girl loves him. It overrules those two boys. And the Wild Guard."

"Chris?"

"Dashee!"

"You are planning to kill Kion?"

"I think so..."

"Then, why can't we just leave then? I can't believe you!"

"Dashee! No!"


	8. Kion Swimming in Doubt

The trip went on. The Wild Guard learned of what Chris wanted to do to Kion. Chris lingered in the back of the pack... not because of gas, but his decision.

Buck siad, "Here we are! The Plates of Woe!"

Chris kept his tears back. He was getting closer to his son... He had to.

Kion's turn!

Kion was at the lava by now. Wicke appeared out of the lava and laughed, "Welcome, my boy, to your doom!"

Kion got up, "What are you planning to do to me?"

"Ha! Watch the lava drive you to your death."

Kion gasped, "What? That momma dino there was commanded by you to bring me here to kill me?"

"Oh... I guess you didn't hear either. Your daddy is planning to put you down."

"Put me down? No... Wait... What?"

"In other words, he wants you dead."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Kion turned back. He held the tears back. His father loved him. The flashback of all his father's love made him burn. Kion started to cry.

Wicke found his change, "NOW!"

The dinosaur didn't move.

Wicke frowned, "Are you nuts?! I have to do everything! He flew into the stone and cracked it all to pieces. Kion was in the midst of a piece. He was frightened by the lava surrounding him. The momma dino roared after him in fright. She wanted to save him.

Kion sat in the middle of his rock, saying to himself, "Dad would never do it to me... He loves me... It must be my brothers... It must be Wicke. Yes, it's Wicke! My Dad would never say anything like that! He wouldn't!"

Kion saw the falls. he screamed in terror. If he roared, they was nothing but sprays of lava shooting forth. He sat back, hoping his father didn't think so.

Chris heard Kion's scream. They were in the middle of the plates of woe. A crash just recently happened. Luckily, Opera with the younger ones and Aviva were safe on top. But Martin, the boys, the rest of the Wild Guard, and Buck were at the bottom.

Chris cried, "That's Kion!"

Buck cried, "We have to move fast!"

Aviva was on top and saw the separation below. She took her youngest baby, Ava and nourished her in the shade, "Is Ava okay?"

Aviva looked over the baby, "Oh, no... She's not breathing... Chris! Help me!"

Chris looked up, "What's going on?!"

"Ava! She's not breathing as usual. She's sick!"

Chris froze. His daughter was dying now. He thought instantly, "Kion will not leave this family!"

Buck said, "I'll take your boys to save Kion."

Martin took Chris' hand, "I got your back, bro."

Chris nodded.

Buck, Michael, and Christopher walked away from the brothers and the Wild Guard.

"Let's go save your brother!"


	9. Grandma Tortuga!

Chris and Martin were up to the test to help Aviva... But they had some delays. Mini-dinos, how cute they were, were after Aviva who lay on the top holding her hurt child to her heart.

Dashee said, "Wild Guard..." There was only Bunga with her. She groaned, "Come on, Bunga. We need to reach Aviva."

"Okay..."

Chris climbed after. Dashee raced past him and stamped his hands. He frowned as he ran behind her, "I am not going... to hurt him."

Fuli used his eyesight to spot the dinos, "Dashee!"

Dashee found the dino and bit it. "This is fun."

Bunga caught a couple himself... But replied, "I guess so."

Buck brought the boys to the cliff's end, "Are you boys ready for adventure?"

"Yes, sir!"

"For skills?"

"Yes, sir!"

"For death?!"

Michael stared, "Can you repeat that last question?"

Buck brought the boys down the cliff with him. The boys screamed with terror, but Buck cried for joy.

Through the fog of below...

We bring to rememberance... What?!

A dino bird came up with the brothers hanging on to the tail.

Michael screamed, "This is awesome!"

Christopher smiled, "You know what! We are the best Kratt brothers. Not even Kion himself face this adventure as deadly as this."

Buck cried, "I doubt it... Look!"

There in the distance was a yellow cub leaping from rock to rock which swam to the falls.

Kion was scared. He didn't want to die this soon... He reached the last rock and cried, "Someone! HELP!"

Buck scooped in as he drove the bird. But Michael groaned, "Uh... Buck?"

Buck turned to see other dino fowl! He gasped, "Let's move!"

Chris and Martin was nearing the top. Dashee and Bunga were protecting Aviva and the rest of the young. The adventures can't just get any worst?!

Kion reached his doom. He faced his doom, "This is the end of Kion... the second... YYAAAHHHHH!"

"YYAAAHHHHH!"

Kion went up! He looked up to see something green, "Help!"

"No, Kion! It's me!"

It was Aunt Laura!

"And me!"

Koki!

"And me!"

Jimmy Z!

But Kion gasped, "I don't want to be rude, but who is flying this thing?!"

Jimmy cried, "Opps."

The Tortuga crashed through the ground into the human world. The museum folk watched in amazement as the ship sunk down.

The Tortuga went to flying mode. Kion saw his brothers, "There! Michael and Christopher!"

Jimmy said, "We are not losing them!"

Koki wondered, "Why a dinosaur?"

"I don't know," Answered Kion.

The Tortuga swooped and brought in the dino bird. Jimmy shot the Tortuga's laser against the evil dino birds. Kion cheered, "This is awesome!" As he pressed the controller which controlled the laser.

Christopher came in, "Kion! You're alive! Whoa!"

"Hang on! We're going up!" Jimmy pushed upward. The Tortuga flew into view of the plates of woe. Laura said, "There!"

Everything was okay. Ava just had a major illness. But she seemed to be fine. Opera said, "Whoa... what a turtle!"

Chris and Martin searched the grounds, "What?"

Dashee said, "Look up!"

The brothers looked to see the Tortuga. On top was the three boys.

"Incoming," Cried Kion.

"It's the boys!"

"It's the Tortuga!"

"It's Jimmy and Koki!"

"And Laura!"

Kion crashed to the ground into his father's arms. Chris hugged the cub close and said, "How can I be so foolish? You are such a good boy. For me to think to put you down."

"So you did think of it?"

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

Dashee smiled, "So Kion's homefree?"

"Kion's homefree," Smiled Chris.


	10. The End

The Tortuga was home once again. As Jimmy flew to the exit, he told about how they came here. Chris was surprised but relaxed, knowing that everything was going to be...

SPOKE TOO SOON!

Jeff Oralson came into view. Chris jumped, "Oh, come on! I just relaxed! I got the worst dino in here!"

Jeff laughed, "So I am your dino. Funny, isn't it?"

Chris frowned, "You are not coming with us!"

Koki said, "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Oh, simple. I snuck in! Ha! Look at those faces."

Aviva frowned, "I know how to get rid of you."

"Oh, I see you gave me five kids."

Chris' jaw dropped, "Seriously! Those are my kids... Oh, that includes that lion cub there. Sick 'im, Kion!"

Kion roared and bit the man's ankle. Jeff cursed and screamed. Aviva pressed the button and Chris took hold of Kion. The doors opened, tossing Jeff out of the Tortuga.

"So long, folklore!"

Chris picked up the heavy cub and hugged him, "Good job, Kion."

Jimmy set forward, "Home, anyone?"

"Oh, yeah, Jimmy. We are going straight home."

Buck cried, "I don't want to bring something from this world to that. Hope you don't mind."

Kion hugged the weasel with his head, "It's okay. Thanks for helping my parents and my family."

"You're the best, cub. Take care of your mother."

Jimmy let the weasel go. Soon, the Tortuga headed dead home. Through the cave into the Volcano. Up through the volcano into the jungle forest.

Kion cried, "Home!"

Jimmy parked the Tortuga right at the front door. The Chris Family left for the house. The Wild Guard went back to the forest. Chris found it hard to depart from the Tortuga.

"Little bro?"

"I find it hard to leave. With all of us together, we can never be separated."

Koki smiled, "But you have a family. Martin has a family. Even I have a family now. Jimmy... Not a bit."

"Hey!"

Chrsi hugged his brother and Koki, "Thanks so much. I'll miss you, Koki."

"See ya around, Chris."

"See ya, bro!"

"Bye, Martin."

Chris went home to his family. Kion was outside, happy to be home. Chris went to see his son and said, "What you thinking about?"

"Wicke is so mad. He just blasted again."

"Ha! I think his end is coming, son. This is the end of another era. Wicke must be destroyed."

"It will be a while, Dad. But it's acoming."

"It's acoming, alright. You'll be ready. I know that for sure."

**WATCH FOR KION: Season Three. **

**The final Season for the The Wild Guard and Kion's final battle and adventure. Answer in the review list below, do you think Kion will be a human again? Or will be still a lion cub, grown up into a strong lion? **

**AKA: Kion will be eighteen years old in Season Three... **

**Til the Pride Lands end **

**Wild Guard Defend!**


End file.
